


Keep it Quiet

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex?, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Su/ng wears a dress and no one can stop staring.





	Keep it Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah  
> Sorry bout that

Sung had to have known what he was doing in that dress, hell, not just to Dylan, to the whole band. The yellow summer dress was long enough that when he bent over nothing explicit showed, but short enough that they were all waiting for him to trip and upskirt himself. Sung had to have been living off of the attention. It was tight enough to hug him in all the right places, but loose enough that Sung seemed to float around the room in it, flowy fabric falling behind him. He sure was good at playing the oblivious act, though. 

He swayed his hips more than he needed to, they were all sure of it, and sometimes they looked at each other to silently confirm that they were all seeing the same thing. The same overconfident, cocky, playing innocent Sung that they all saw striding through the bus. He was relentless, and he didn't have a specific target. 

First, it was trying to get Phobos in a dress too, assuring him that he'd look good in the red one that he had brought too. Phobos assured Sung that it wasn't a good idea, so instead, Sung changed into the dress himself to show it off, even twirling a little and messing with the bottom of the skirt. Phobos just stared with wide eyes. All Sung did was laugh and go to change back into his dress of choice while phobos blushed at him silently. 

Then it was ‘accidently’ bumping into Haave and bending over to pick up the drum stick he had dropped, almost falling over but picking himself back up and flattening his skirt. Sung laughed and said something about reminding himself to buy some more drum sticks. Haave’s red eyes didn't communicate much, but his stance said that he was suspicious of Sung’s motives. 

One of the most obvious occasions was when he insisted on giving meouch a big hug, humming contently when two big paws rested on the small of his back, breath hitching at the way his skirt rode up a little higher than normal. He even drug his own hand down Meouch’s back, listening to him start to purr. Sung enjoyed laying his weight against Meouch’s vibrating frame a little too much. They both walked in opposite directions looking a little dazed. 

Aside from the teasing, it was winding down to be a calm night, sky darkening slowly as they sat around the bus while talking quietly. There was a noticeable absence of Sung, but they all got along great, Dylan sitting near the back of the bus to relax, Phobos and Meouch sitting together on one side of the bus, and Haave on the other. Josh and Rob were camped out on the floor, leaning against the far wall. Low music played and set a calm atmosphere, so it was understandable that they all jumped a little when something fell in the bathroom. They all tried not to stare when Sung walked out and into the room, looking for a place to sit. 

Dylan tried to stay out of the way, knowing how desirable he already found Sung in that dress and not being prepared to receive any teasing. He already couldn't stop staring when Sung walked past, so he didn't trust himself to tell Sung no if it came to that. But, of course, Sung approached him first, sliding into Dylan's space on the seat. He looked at the dim night sky, then back at Dylan, a smile on his face. Dylan didn't trust him, not one bit. Everyone was trying to calm down for the most part, laying back and resting, Phobos even falling against Meouch’s shoulder. Haave’s eyes were, perhaps, a dimmer red than usual. 

However, the more time that passed, the more awake Dylan was, especially with the way that Sung swung his legs aimlessly and pulled up his skirt a little, playing with the bottom of it again. He barely glanced in Dylan's direction, staring aimlessly and whistling along with the music. “Do you know what you've been doing?” Dylan spoke softly, enough for the music to hide most of his words from the rest of the bus. Sung just smiled shifting in his seat just a little. Dylan crossed his arms, leaning in close to Sung’s ear. “You know exactly what you're doing.” 

Sung turned his face, squirming now that Dylan was catching onto his antics in front of the whole band, even if said band was half asleep. Sung held the front of his dress down, forearms covering himself. “I don't know what you're talking about.” He smiled, toying with his bottom lip between his teeth. Sung meant to get more cocky, to pull another smart remark and really get Dylan going, but his breathing hitched when Dylan's arm pulled him in close, his free hand sliding under Sung’s dress. It rested on on his thigh gently, creeping upward slowly. 

“You're wearing that for a reason, aren't ya, gorgeous?” Dylan's hand sent tingles up Sung’s leg, and he could see the bulge Sung was sporting through the thin fabric of the dress when Sung’s arms moved out of the way. It was much easier for Dylan's hand to move up now. Sung covered his face instead, glad that the lights weren't on when his antennae twitched. “Embarrassed?” Sung was again glad for the darkness inside the bus, but he was sure that there was still enough light for Dylan to see how flustered he was getting. 

“Dylan...we shouldn't- not right here…” Sung had a small smirk on his face, but guilt rose into his features. He knew that anyone could get up to go to the bathroom, wake up if they were sleeping. He knew how easily they could get caught if anyone looked their way. The guilt mixed with the feeling of arousal that came with the way his stomach dropped. They could get caught, and everyone would know that Dylan was the one who got to have him in that dress. Despite all the teasing, all the staring, at the end of the day Dylan got to feel him up in his pretty dress. 

Sung had been distracted, but he hummed low and long when Dylan's hand touched lace, something he wasn't expecting. “Oh?” Dylan's hand trailed up to the waistband, resisting the urge to snap it. He wanted to- to hear Sung whimper a little at the shock of the elastic biting into his skin, but that would be too loud. Instead he just teasing a finger under it. “What was that about...not right here?” Sung tried to fight the overwhelming urge to give in, but his body tingled with anticipation. “Seems like you already have somethin’ planned, sweetheart.”

Sung still felt embarrassed, but he looked at the calm, sleepy state of everyone else on the bus, surveyed his surroundings before turning to face Dylan. He carefully slid himself into Dylan's lap, a little sideways so he could reach Dylan's mouth with own. They kissed slow, almost silently, their lips barely moving. It was more about the touching, moving together slowly while Sung’s hand palmed at Dylan through the shorts he still had on. One of Dylan's hands rested on Sung’s back to hold him in place, and the other snuck under his skirt again. 

The further his dress got pushed up, the more adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he held his breath when Dylan grabbed the front of his underwear. Lacy. They sure felt lacy. Dylan wished he could see what they looked like. He was so caught up in the thought that he came back to reality when Sung had his shorts unbuttoned, unzipping them slowly. Dylan was prepared to tease Sung, to get him to make a mess of himself, but he wasn't expecting Sung to retaliate. “Hey- what are-" Sung reached down Dylan's shorts, pushing his boxers down enough to grab what he wanted. He grinned up at Dylan, asking for permission. Dylan nodded, more curious about what Sung had planned than anything. 

Sung didn't even bother to pull the shorts down at all, just pulling Dylan's cock out and glancing back at the people on the bus again. No one seemed to be coherent enough to notice them, so Sung just took a deep breath and put a finger up to Dylan's lips. Sung stood up in front of Dylan, nervously tugging at his dress a little. He turned his face away from the disheveled, but still fully clothed Dylan, only to hide his face when he lifted the dress to show off what he was wearing. 

Dylan wanted to reach forward and pull Sung into his lap, take some time to study that black and blue lace with his fingers, but Sung turned around, teasing his skirt up again. Dylan thought his ass looked good in a dress- it looked even better framed by black lace and a little bow at the small of his back. Of course Sung owned girly panties with easy backdoor access. Why  _ wouldn't  _ he. Sung got a little more flirty now, teasing before he finally held his dress up, backing up onto Dylan's lap slowly. Sung had a hand on Dylan's shoulder and one holding his dress up, and without much warning he fully seated himself in Dylan's lap, letting out a strangled noise as he was filled up.

Dylan covered his mouth and muffled a noise, as he hadn't expected that Sung would already be ready to take him so easily. Sung let the skirt of his dress fall again, covering Dylan's lap. Anyone walking by could have looked and just though they were having a moment, Sung sitting on Dylan's lap and drifting off to sleep. They would never know what was happening under that dress. Sung felt a thrill shoot down his spine. He had a hand over his own mouth now, trying to adjust. He felt a little dizzy when Dylan grabbed his hips.

“You were having a fun time in the bathroom, huh?” Dylan let out a shaky, soft laugh, imagining how Sung had been spending all that time behind the one lockable door on the whole bus. Getting ready. “Jesus- you know easy you could get us caught? You're lucky the music is still on.” Sung just grinned, leaning back against Dylan and rocking his hips subtly, planting one hand on Dylan's thigh. His antennae fell behind his ears and buzzed quietly, twitching when Dylan moved forward a bit. 

Sung lost his breath for a moment when Dylan's hands went under the dress again, helping him rock back harder. It was difficult to do much without alerting anyone on the bus, but Sung kept himself rocking slightly. He whined every time Dylan brushed against the right spot inside of him, but he couldn't quite get enough. Between the overwhelming feeling and the nervous guilt plaguing his mind, Sung felt his heart racing a million miles an hour, and his legs shook every time he managed to get Dylan's cock in him deeper. He bit his lip and couldn't stop a whine from coming out when Dylan kissed along his neck. 

His antennae sparked and rose up again when Dylan put some power into it, lifting Sung forward a little further then he could get on his own, then sliding all the way back in easily. Sung had to cover his mouth that time. Dylan held Sung still now, and he immediately protested with a grunt of disapproval. He didn't want to stop when everything felt so good. “Are you-" Dylan whispered softly, playing with Sung’s hair gently. “Are you sure you want to keep goin’ out here? Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours…” Dylan's voice went low that time, something darker.

Sung let out a pathetic sort of soft whimper, wanting to move again. “Just- please...Dylan- I- I need it.” Sung shifted impatiently, desperately trying to move again. Dylan squeezed his hip tight one more time before moving one of his hands, using it to cover Sung’s mouth. They were still being sneaky enough, considering no one had noticed them, but at this point Dylan assumed that even fully clothed anyone would be able notice they were up to something. His other hand wrapped around Sung’s dick loosely. He was lucky that Dylan had prepared to muffle his noises. He wanted to beg and babble for more, but he couldn't, so he just rocked his hips as much as he could, closing his eyes and feeling that pool of arousal in his stomach rise.

Dylan was seeing stars when Sung got desperate and tightened around him, pulling Sung back closer. “Ah- shit, baby.” Dylan sounded out of breath, and Sung wished he could hear more. He looked around the bus and felt his heart stop when he heard a blanket shifting, but after a second everything but the music went quiet again, and Sung wasn't sure how long he could keep himself together. Dylan's hand sped up and Sung could feel it, the flick of his wrist driving Sung crazy. Sung couldn't do much but roll his hips in lazy circles, waiting for Dylan to push him over the edge. 

Sung must have done something right, because Dylan was nearly biting his shoulder, jerking Sung faster and trying to hide noises of his own. The fabric of Sung’s dress drug against the small amount of skin Dylan had exposed, reminding him of their current situation. Sung was caught off guard when Dylan thrusted up and completely lost it, humming low and quiet while still working Sung along. He couldn't concentrate with Dylan pulsing inside of him, but he felt everything building at an alarming rate. It wasn't audible, but Dylan could tell that Sung was attempting to say his name, pushing up into Dylan's hand frantically.

Abandoning some caution, Dylan moved his hand from Sung’s mouth to pull at his antennae, grabbing them both in his fist and yanking them upward. Sung grabbed at his dress and clamped his teeth shut, exhaling strong out of his nose as he let go, pleasure ripping through him. It took him a moment to catch his breath, looking around the room that had stayed calm and settled. Dylan was breathing heavy too, his hands back on Sung’s hips through the dress. Sung’s weight rested back on Dylan's chest, and they both felt a little sweaty and crowded in their clothes. 

Dylan carded a hand through Sung’s hair, letting out a sigh. “Let's go get you cleaned up sweetheart.” 

Sung grinned looking at the bathroom. “You mean-" Dylan just nodded, wincing when Sung stood up off of him but grabbing his ass anyway when he did. 

Dylan quickly pulled his short back over himself, standing up and admiring the side of Sung’s dress with a gentle hand as they snuck off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm  
> Still sorry about that


End file.
